


Hatbox's letter

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Haunted Mansion (Ride)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Kudos: 3





	Hatbox's letter

Dear Sherry:

If you are reading this, I wanted to tell you how much I love you. Ever since I saw you entering the mansion for the first time, you were such a lovely young woman, I was so happy to see you everytime you wandered through the graveyard.

Unfortunately i was too shy to appear in front of you, i couldn't think about how you would react to it, maybe you might be scared or angry or you didnt care if there were ghosts in the residence, even i had to listen to my friend george’s advice.

as the days have passed, i had the guts to see you again, but it was too late, you were with Henry.., at that moment, my ghost heart started to break, I just realized that you were more happy with Henry than me, I couldn't handle that feeling.

Ever since that day, I haven't had the strength to get out of the attic and face up with you again. If I had any, I would love you anyway, but this is never going to happen.

as the last words in this letter is to say that if there’s any chance to see you, i would be happy.

With love.

Hatty.

“Henry!”

“What is it my dear mortal?”

“I think that someone called hatty sent us this letter, and it talks about me?”

“you?”

“Yes,me, but...who the hell is george?”

“is the man from the library of this mansion”

“another ghost,are you serious?”

“don't worry about that,i won't let them to get you”

“oh henry”


End file.
